I'll Always Be With You
by AquaMagic.389
Summary: Alright, this is old news, but yeah. Kaito's in despair after Haruto's incident with the Tron Family. He's trying too hard to help Haruto, and in the end, it just doesn't work out. That's when he finds out that one certain woman was always there for him, and it ready to help him no matter what the cost. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! I wish I did...
1. Prologue: Never Alone

**This is my first story! I'm not a great writer, so I hope you guys can give me some feedback so I know where I can improve and where I'm good. It's kinda sucky, but yeah. I'm a major AnxietyShipper, so yeah, hope you guys enjoy my little story. I'll be updating a new chapter maybe like every Saturday. If I don't, that means I'm busy with choir stuff. We've got the World Choir Games to look forward to for the summer, so it's gonna be pretty busy. Wish us luck, and wish me luck on hopefully becoming a better writer. :)**

* * *

"Please, just make me an exception! Please, my little brother needs me in there right now! Just let me in, I promise it will only be a second! It won't take long, it won't disrupt anything you guys are doing to help! Please! PLEASE!" Kaito Tenjo begged, eyes shining with tears ready to run down.

"I'm so sorry, but we just can't accept any visitors for young Haruto right now. We'll give you an immediate update when we get his statistics, but in the condition he's in….," the doctor sighed. He gave Kaito an apologetic smile, which made Kaito even more nerve wrecked.

The blond duelist was about ready to force his way into the infirmary. He didn't care if it meant resorting to violence; if it would get him to Haruto, he was all for it. "Well, if you're not going to let me in, then you can get out of my way and I'll let myself in," Kaito said forcefully, raising his right hand, about to strike.

Just as he was about to attack, a pair of large hands seized his wrist and the back of his black trench coat. "We don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Heartland for assaulting one of his employees, now," said a deep voice, whose owner released Kaito.

Kaito swiveled around to find a tall man with flame-shaped and colored hair, and two-toned coat with orange ruffles: his rival and fellow colleague, Gauche. Next to him was his partner, Droite, a woman with long purple bangs that hide her brown eyes, and white business suit.

"I have to get in there to see Haruto!" Kaito spat towards Gauche. It was Droite who answered. "You won't ever get in with that kind of attitude. Besides, he's not in a fit condition to be receiving any visitors. I know that it must be very difficult for you to cope with, but understand this, Haruto's condition will only worsen if his operation is delayed." Droite kept her calm mask, but on the inside she was worried, very worried.

Kaito let out an exasperated grunt, turned his back on Gauche and Droite, and after a long and uncomfortable silence, he mumbled a few words. "What? I didn't catch that," Droite asked. Kaito glared back at them, and said, "I said, 'Fine, but they better be done with Haruto by tomorrow.' Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Kaito turned back around and walked past them, leaving the two behind.

As soon as Kaito walked out of earshot, Gauche exclaimed, "Kaito cares way too much. I know that Haruto means the world to him, but he should know what's best for him, shouldn't he. Not a great idea to delay a life-saving operation." He then went on to criticize more of Kaito's characteristics, but Droite had already lost interest.

_Kaito….don't worry; Haruto will be alright. I promise you that. It's painful for me to see you in such sorrow. I'll do anything I can to help, even if it may go against your plans. But you need to be at your best to help Haruto….You're not alone….You're never alone…._

"Hello? Droite? Earth to Droite? Hello, are you in there?"

Droite turned her head towards Gauche, staring at him with her uncharacteristically blank eyes. "Droite? Hello?" Gauche kept saying, waving a hand in front of her face. Shaking herself back to reality, Droite said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I totally agree." She had no idea what she just agreed with, or even if that was the right thing to say, but Gauche was convinced that she just got a little lost in his rambling.

"I guess we should probably hit the hey, now," Gauche suggested. Droite nodded her agreement, and they headed off together until they reached two separate hallways. Droite took the one on the left. As she was walking, she didn't notice herself drifting back into her thoughts.

_Kaito, you're never alone….No matter what you believe, I'll always be with you…._


	2. Chapter 1: The Sun is Set to Rise

**Hey guys, sorry about the big delay. I was really busy with a bunch of choir stuff, and I also had writer's block. Whenever I could find time, I would try to write something, but there was just no inspiration. Today was one of my rare free days, so I tried to write it again, and it kinda just came naturally. Not sure if it's any good though; I didn't feel like reading it over when I finished writing, so I just uploaded this without any editing. I tried to make this chapter longer though because I have a habit of making my chapters extremely short because I focus only on one topic. Anyway, here's the story, and review :)**

* * *

Droite had a restless sleep that night; she kept tossing and turning, beads of sweat running down her forehead. She wasn't having a bad dream; shewas having a bad reality. She wanted so badly to help Kaito, to comfort him, but she knew that Kaito would never let her. At that thought, she felt a pang of annoyance. Couldn't Kaito, just for once, let go of his pride? He can't expect himself to be able to manage everything on his own.

Droite turned over onto her back and sighed. _Well, if you're going to be like that, then I can't do anything about it. But you can't stop me from doing what I want, _thought Droite. She got out of her bed and looked up at her clock. It was nearing 5:30 AM, so it was still early if you can even call it morning. She dressed slowly, and went outside. _Mr. Heartland won't mind me going on a little midnight stroll. It's not like I'm actually going anywhere or have anything to do in mind._

It was perfectly true, also; she didn't plan on doing anything. She just needed to get a little air, some time to mull over her feelings and thoughts. She headed toward the top of Heartland tower, where the huge heart was built to signify the center of the city.

She had expected everyone to be in their bed chambers, but the top of Heartland tower held a surprise for her.

"Kaito?"

Kaito didn't turn his head when he responded, "Droite? I didn't expect anyone to be awake at these hours." Droite strode over to where Kaito stood and spoke. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep. Fretting over Haruto, weren't you?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued on, "He'll be alright. I know for sure he will, because he has such an amazing, devoted older brother seeing his ever-improving condition." Droite struck a sad smile to show the sincerity in her words.

Kaito turned a side-glare towards her, and said, a little harsher than he would have liked, "You don't need to say anything about this. I can tell just from looking at you that you sincerely believe that he'll be alright. I don't need your pity." Droite looked away from him, slightly hurt from his tone.

Kaito continued with a kinder tone, "I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't know, I guess, well, it's my fault that Haruto's in this condition. I feel that Haruto's the only person I can connect with, the only one that I love." Droite remained silent, staring at the overview of the beautiful city of Heartland.

An uncomfortable silence and tension rose between the two, neither of them willing to break it. This went on for, who knows how long, when Droite finally mumbled something incoherent

Kaito, for the first time since the two met up here, turned to look at her. "What? I didn't hear what you just said." Droite looked back at him, and pointed toward the front. "Sunrise." A silence fell between them again when Kaito asked, "Why do you think a sunrise isn't as colorful as a sunset? You'd expect it to be brighter and more beautiful. After all, it's the sun's way of saying 'hello' to a new day."

He looked thoughtful as he asked that. Droite smiled; this was probably as close as Kaito will ever get to sincerely smiling after all that's happened, and there was something innocent that reminded her of that time, from what felt like so long ago, when she felt something more than friendship towards Kaito.

"Who knows? I guess it's nature's way of saying that not all goodbyes are sad. A sunset is so colorful and beautiful, I guess it foreshadows that fact that we'll have a new day to look forward to," Droite implored. Kaito smiled back at her, a smile that made Droite's heart soar, though she didn't show it.

Droite unconsciously edged closer to Kaito, and gripped his hand. Kaito's smile faltered a bit, and a look of confusion and surprise spread across his face, but he didn't pull away. Droite, realizing what just happened, immediately let go of his hand, and blushing, turned her head to face the sunrise again.

Kaito's confusion got the better of him. "Droite, what was -," Kaito began, only to be interrupted by a gargantuan hologram of Heartland's mayor, Mr. Heartland, announcing the beginning of the final day for the preliminaries of the World Duel Carnival.

"Good morning, Heartland! Today is the final day for you to gather all five heart pieces, so you better hurry up! We look forward to seeing the finalists! HEART BURNING!" With that, Mr. Heartland's hologram faded. Seizing the chance to change the flow of the previous conversation Droite was having with Kaito before that temporary distraction, she asked if she was going to go down with her for breakfast.

Kaito, who was still stunned from Droite's actions prior to Mr. Heartland's announcement, shook himself back to Earth. Droite didn't question his strange behavior, so she decided to ask him is he was going down to breakfast, again. He was about to agree, when something from the back of his mind raced its way back to his thoughts.

"Actually, I was going to go down to the infirmary to check on Haruto. You're free to come with me if you want to," Kaito offered, extending a hand to her. Droite took his hand, and they entered the elevator down towards the floor the infirmary was on.

When they reached the infirmary, Kaito requested that Droite stay outside while he discusses Haruto's condition with the doctor.

"How is he, Doc?" Kaito asked when he entered upon the doctor and a few nurses tending to his little brother. The doctor left the nurses to their work while he strode over to talk to Kaito.

"He's in a stable condition right now; the operation was a success," the doctor informed him, "however, he's in a comatose and it doesn't look too good. He might not be conscious for a while." The doctor patted Kaito's shoulders and went back to tending to Haruto.

Kaito was in absolute shock; feelings of hatred and guilt were boiling inside him, close to bursting point. That was when Mr. Heartland entered the room. The doctor and nurses immediately bowed him in before returning to work. The mayor signaled for Kaito, who reluctantly obeyed.

The young duelist glared up at his smiling employer. "What do you want?" he spat at the man he hated before he could stop himself. "Tsk, tsk, we don't want that kind of attitude here, now do we Kaito? I'm just here to inform you of your task to collect more 'Numbers.' After all, that's the only way we could bring Haruto back to consciousness," Mr. Heartland said.

Kaito turned away from him, and left the infirmary, making a note to himself to find Orbital 7 to ask him if he's detected anymore "Numbers" recently. The happiness he gained from his conversation with Droite was short-lived, and his main priority of protecting Haruto had come back to him.

"Kaito! How's Haruto? Is he going to -," Droite asked, her voice full of concern, before she noticed Kaito's cold glare. Kaito glared at her and shoved her out of his way. "He's fine. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," he said harshly, walking towards the end of the hall and turning out of sight from her.

Droite stared after him. She was hurt. She felt that Kaito was just starting to open up to her when he closed that connection off again. _He can do what he wants, not like I care. He can be so moody sometimes. Well, it's not like it's going to stop me from doing what I want to do. I'm helping him, whether he likes it or not._


End file.
